metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Raiden
Splinter Cell I actually prefer the version saying that guy from splinter cell to calling him Sam Fisher it's more dismissive ;-) --Drawde83 22:16, 23 March 2006 (UTC) Ha ha, yeah. I put that 'cause I was like "What's that guys name? Oh, I don't really care." --Fantomas 08:33, 24 March 2006 (UTC) The real reason he's the new cyborg Okay guys we've all heard the that he was "falling apart" and the exo-suit saved his life......I think there HAS TO BE ANOTHER REASON because from the end of MGS2 he stopped his life as a soldier and seemingly settled down with Rose and become a father even thought I could see how an event cause by the patriots taking away his child and wife could drag him back in -- Well, we don't know yet do we. This isn't a site for speculation, this site is for listing facts. All we know at the moment is that all that remains of Raiden in MGS4 is his face, and his spinal chord, there may be other pieces of him remaining, but at the moment that is all we know. --Fantomas 20:31, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Discrepancy An IP brought this up in the : "In the paragraph "Early Career In America" it states that Raiden underwent mental reconditioning in order to forget his Liberian Civil War past, only to have his memory jogged by Solidus during the Big Shell mission. I believe this is incorrect, since while Raiden was on the mission he was questioned by Rose as to why he never stays in bed with her. He then explains that he must be alone to hide his past. Clearly this would suggest that he, in fact, remembered his past all along." He makes a pretty good point, and I don't exactly know how to reword the sentence. Can someone help out here? Also, I'm currently playing MGS and haven't reached MGS2 yet.--Richard 21:31, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Well, if you haven't played it yet and don't want spoilers I suggest on not reading on, haha! :In MGS2, when Solidus and Raiden meet in Arsenal Gear, Solidus comments on "High concentration of cerebral implants... Have they altered your memory too?" when Raiden seems to not remember him, which leads us to the line about having his memory 'erased'. Raiden later comments to Rose that he has recurring "nightmares of his past" which would explain why he doesn't stay in bed with her. I don't see any reason to change anything, to be honest. --Fantomas 22:30, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Fighting style What fighting style does Jack use in MGS 2? :Punch-Punch-Kick. Seriously though, it wasn't until MGS3 when CQC was introduced that they started specifically saying what fighting style characters used. There may be a retcon in MGS4 which states most MGS characters know CQC and have always been using it which wouldn't surprise me as Python states Big Boss' CQC is "legendary". It's safe to assume it's CQC to be honest. --Fantomas 00:23, 12 May 2008 (UTC) It dosnt look like cqc at all it loooks more like dragon style or something. :I don't really know how you can draw such a conclusion from such a basic set of moves, but I'm no martial arts expert. I'm just working with what the games have provided us within the context of the Metal Gear universe. --Fantomas 00:42, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Nationality Right now I'm in the process of going through all the characters and putting in nationalities and affiliations for their character boxes... is Raiden officially Liberian? I mean, he fought in the Liberian civil war as a child soldier, and I THINK I remember Solidus mentioning adopting him in Liberia (not that that matters - Gray Fox was found in Mozambique after all)... any word? Ocelot youth 16:10, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Just put "American (originally from Liberia)" or something similar. He is Liberian and fought in that Civil War, but he only really remembers being American as far as I can tell (that is, until Solidus re-jigs his memory). --Fantomas 16:17, 27 May 2008 (UTC) What he did or did not remember doesn't change the fact that he's Liberian. If that's were Solidus found him then the odds are in favour of him being born and raised there. Given that Solidus killed his parents it is strongly suggested that there was a war already going on there, not an ideal place to take a vacation. Lessthan3 :Could someone change his nationality to Liberian? So it's the same as the Wikipedia page on him. Not everyone in the Metal Gear universe is american, deal with it. ::Jack may have spent his childhood in Liberia, but there is no evidence that he is Liberian himself. Wikipedia does not state that he is Liberian either, and it would not be an official source in any case. If Solidus indeed found him in Liberia, he could have been there for any number of reasons, so stating that he was actually born there is speculation. Unless "Metal Gear Rising" happens to reveal something new on this, the infobox nationality need not be changed. --Bluerock 10:14, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::That's ridiculous. It's more speculative to say he's American despite the only details of his early life having no mention of the country. He's either Liberian or unknown.-- 10:20, June 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::He's American because he's in the U.S. Army's special forces, which requires citizenship, not necessarily because he was born there. Again, like the example above, Gray Fox is of an identical status. --Bluerock 10:39, June 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::Ah, misunderstanding on my part. I thought this was specifically about his country of birth. My apologies.-- 17:23, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Disabling the rays? I think that the rays were actually in a haywire state because they were still operating, just not obeying thier orders. Uncle I know Solidus isn't his "real" father, but he did adopt him and Solid Snake is Solidus's brother, right? so wouldn't Solid Snake be Jack's uncle? I'm just wondering. The Chemical Ninja 16:36, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, I can remember myself thinking about that a couple years back... That would make Big Boss his grandfather also. Benfen 12:15, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Raiden's Surgery Okay, I always thought that Raiden willingly became a Cyborg Ninja, and that the suit was just grafted onto his body like the Gray Fox or Olga, but not his head and spine cut off and put into the Ninja ExoSkeleton...where does it even say that besided in this WIKI...because that would be helpful...and kind of creepy :The Metal Gear Solid 4 Database reveals all of that information. It can be downloaded for free from the PlayStation network, or read online here. --Fantomas 01:42, March 16, 2010 (UTC) ::I was quite surprised at this too, as there's nothing really in the game to suggest that it isn't just an exoskeleton (in Codec dialogue?), though I did wonder why his lower jaw looked a bit wierd. I assumed he had the exoskeleton removed at the end of the game, and that he had his actual body back to (relatively) normal, except with prosphetic arms. But apparently this isn't the case. I guess he's a 'Snatcher' now then, eh? --Bluerock 18:29, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Raiden's Lightning Powers Meeting Meryl. Since when did Raiden wield the power of lightning? It happend in ACT 5 When Snake's condition was acting up and at the mercy of the FROGS. Out comes Raiden. sounds of thunder then lightning bolts start striking them. My question why didn't he use them against Vamp or those giant walking robots? When did learn this ability? Has any notice that not once Raiden has never met Meryl Silverburgh? You never see them together in a cutscene before. :I think it's just done for dramatic effect. The scene where he does that is after the whole "getting crushed by Outer Haven" thing, so because he's a cyborg now, his body has an electrical current which is being exposed. I think that's the idea. He's manipulating his bodies electrical current. :Raiden has never met Meryl on-screen, but he would have had to go past her to actually be in that scene where he uses the "lightning powers" so we could say they have technically met, unless he decided to sneak past her. --Fantomas 10:12, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe it happened because of the opening in his suit because his arms are gone and so maybe it had a effect on the lights causeing the lights to explode and then shocked the frog units because of there metal armor Zombo-tech (talk) 22:02, February 18, 2013 (UTC) :I think we should just leave this as an aspect of magical realism and not try to explain the unexplainable. Besides, the scene should be analyzed as a symbol of Raiden's acceptance as the lightning in the rain/more than just Snake's shadow, rather than as the acquisition of a new power. --TallgeeseIII (talk) 22:18, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Raiden displays a similar ability when fighting Armstrong, where his arms seem to become electrically charged when attempting to rapidly punch Armstrong. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 22:25, February 18, 2013 (UTC) ::He's just focusing his body's charge into his arms because those muscles are being exerted. It's the same reason why his legs start sparking when he runs. This is different from allegedly "shooting lightning from his arm stumps" which I'm probably going to fix since the strikes came from the ceiling. --TallgeeseIII (talk) 22:27, February 18, 2013 (UTC) Editing glitch Hi, I tried to add in a piece of behind the scenes info, but after I submitted it, the page just... glitched. I mean, portions of the page look odd, and when I tried to fix it under "source code" mode, it apparently had even more of a glitch than I realized. Can someone fix this? Thanks. Weedle McHairybug 01:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) wrong with Grey? I can't believe noones mentioned this he's gone from Bonde to Grey in a few years, even his son has Grey hair how did this happen? Zachariah Zuan 20:46, June 24, 2010 (UTC) I think it was supposed to be grey in MGS2 also, because some scenes show it as gray. but it could just be the lighting effects. XXRyanXx 02:28, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Vamp's Comments Is it possible that Raiden had some cybernetics in MGS2? I remember Vamp saying that his muscles were different... an explanation, please? :I'm not absolutely certain that Raiden possessed cybernetics in MGS2, but it's possible that Vamp was referring to the nanomachines in Raiden's Cerebral Cortex. Weedle McHairybug 17:15, July 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I always took it as a basic, run of the mill, "make-the-main-character-look-like-a-bad-ass" comment. --Fantomas 17:33, July 26, 2010 (UTC) :::According to MGS2's script, it was due to the Skull Suit. --Bluerock 18:12, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Reflist tag malfunction. Hi. The reflist tag seems to be malfunctioning in the article, as it's not displaying the sources despite there clearly being notes and references throughout the article. Can someone get to the bottom of this? Weedle McHairybug (talk) 12:46, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :After some trial and error I discovered the offending coding which disrupted the reflist. It was the video section of all places, which bizarrely contains no ref tags at all. Basically, increasing the widths of the videos in the gallery beyond 230px makes the reflist inexplicably disappear. Whether this is unique to this page or is a wikia issue in general, I have no idea. If anyone can enlighten me on why this occurs I'd be more than happy to know. --Bluerock (talk) 12:20, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Family If Solidus is Raiden's adoptive father that would technically and legally (if the process was in a legal form) then that would make Solid and Liquid his uncles and Big Boss grandfather. Correct? Special Forces? Raiden's occupational history lists 'Special Forces Soldier'. I can't recall where it was ever stated that Raiden was attached to a US Army Special Forces Group. In fact, aside from the Force XXI Trials (from which one can draw a reasonable conclusion that Raiden was at least in the infantry), there's nothing I can remember that would suggest anything beyond him simply being employed by the US Army. Am I missing something? ~ Orca* :FOXHOUND is a U.S. Army Special Forces group. 14:16, March 11, 2013 (UTC) ::Doesn't seem to be. It seems to be an elite unit of highly capable soldiers backed by hi-tech equipment, chosen from almost anywhere in the world, and simply sponsered by the US Army. Nowhere have I seen or heard of FOXHOUND associated within the established structure of the US Army Special Forces ('Green Berets'), or USSOCOM, for that matter. ::It seemed to be portrayed as its own orgnaization, indeed, even Pliskin inquired if Raiden had been apart of SFOD-D ('Delta Force') prior to joining FOXHOUND. This points to FOXHOUND being outside the Special Forces Operational Detachments, and thus unaffiliated with that area of the US Army. Moreover, other members, like Sniper Wolf, would never have been accepted into any US Army Special Forces Group. ::It's a moot point overall, given the illusionary nature of FOXHOUND; officially defunct during Raiden's tenure as a supposed member. But to suggest he was a 'Special Forces Soldier', and yet never undertook the Q-course, much less being attached to a SFG, seems erroneous a description. As I said before, we can reasonably assume he was apart of the US Infantry, as Force XXI was largely associated with the 4th Infantry Division in the 90's. But that's it. Most likely, he was reassigned from there, under the falsehood of becoming a FOXHOUND operative. ::I don't believe that Raiden was ever apart of the US Army's Special Forces. ::~ Orca* :::FOXHOUND is a special forces group and always has been, as its full name indicates. It being U.S. Army was specifically alluded to as far back as MGS3. The members originating from other countries were all intended to be part American, as explained by Hideo Kojima in an old interview for MGS1. Raiden was trained to be a FOXHOUND commando, even if the actual unit had been disbanded by that time. His entire mission to the the Big Shell was a special forces operation. --Bluerock (talk) 07:12, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::The logo says 'SPECIAL FORCE GROUP', specifically. 'Special Forces' (capitlizations plus plural connotation) is indicative of the US Army. Now, the term 'special forces' (no capitlization) is the generalized way to describe any other elite unit. I'm not disputing that FOXHOUND could certainly be defined as a special forces organization, embedded within the US Army itself as a unit, but there's nothing to suggest it was attached to any other division other than itself. ::::On the point you made about FOX, it was apart of the CIA (post-Snake Eater, after its formal organization into a unit), not the US Army. Naked Snake was scouted from the 'Green Berets', true enough, he even said as much, but FOX was never affiliated with the US Army nor Special Forces. The DCI (Director of Central Intelligence) was the one who gave the green light to FOX's 'Virtuous Mission'. Not the US Army. ::::That wasn't my point anyway; Jack was never apart of the US Army Special Forces, that was my point. He was probably Infantry (as denoted by his involvement with Force XXI), but we've never been told that he ever underwent the Q-course or was assigned/attached to any SFG. In fact, all we know is that he was apart of Force XXI, period. ::::Big Shell was not an operation undertaken by the US Army; it was run by The Patriots in support of S3. Also, no data on Raiden existed in any database, according to Ocelot. Nobody knew he was there, aside from Rose, the AI Colonel, and whoever was physically on-site. His mission wasn't official, it was a secret undertaking by The Patriots. ::::Bottomline, once more, Raiden was never a 'Special Forces Soldier'. He most likely could hold his own in terms of skill, given the training he received, but nowhere does the canon inflect him ever being apart of US Army Special Forces, a 'Green Beret', etc. ::::~ Orca* :::::I'm pretty sure there were others besides Raiden who thought they were indeed nominated for FOXHOUND or believed the organization still existed (no doubt thanks to the Patriots machinations), seeing how Raiden mentioned that he did training at Fort Polk back when he was still at FOXHOUND to Courtney Collins. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 11:36, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Oh, is that so? I haven't heard that convo yet. Guess I'll drop this for now then; clearly there's some new info. Thanks, Weedle. ::::::~ Orca* :In regards to MGS3, I was talking about the DOD official commenting on having a unit like FOX in the Army, i.e. FOXHOUND, as mentioned in the pre-credits timeline. Originally FOXHOUND was intended to be a NATO unit in the early games, but they changed it for whatever reason. They capitalize "Special Forces" in the name "High-Tech Special Forces Unit FOXHOUND." But anyway, since Raiden's exact training is a bit hazy, why not just use lower case "special forces soldier." That would be my preference anyway, as the occupation should describe job role, not group affiliations (which has its own entry). --Bluerock (talk) 13:12, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Yeah, and it probably was retconned from being NATO-affiliated as early as Metal Gear Solid, given Kojima's statement about how the FOXHOUND members had American citizenship to join. Weedle McHairybug (talk) 13:20, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :::He wasn't really talking about citizenship, he was speaking about how he didn't want the characters to be completely British (Liquid), and that they were all "hyphenated Americans." Anyway, getting off topic. --Bluerock (talk) 13:34, March 12, 2013 (UTC) :::Raiden himself confirmed in the codec conversation with Courtney that FOXHOUND was part of the U.S. Army. He said he had "the U.S. Army" to thank for learning Spanish and that he and his fellow "recruits" were isolated from the other soldiers during training. The codec conversation shows up after Raiden meets George for the first time in case you're wondering. -- 13:39, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Oh no, I never disputed FOXHOUND being within the US Army. In fact, I completely agree that FOXHOUND, but not FOX, was under the oversight of the US Army. But it was its own organization, or appeared to be. Sort of like how SFOD-D does its own thing its own way and in such a way that they remain unofficial. Seperate units, still within US Army. ::::As for citizenship, I already made a point about how the US Army was probably sponsoring any FOXHOUND recruit. Like Sniper Wolf, a female and foreign national (from Iraq), who would be totally barred from any sort of training or combat role within an official US Special Forces organization. Clearly, she had a few advantages afforded to her. She's probably the most damning example of how removed FOXHOUND was from regulation US Army, but most of the others too, they weren't American and were nationalised. Liquid Snake, British national (legally), Ocelot and Mantis were both Russian (on paper at least), Decoy Octopus was Mexican or something, I don't recall exactly, but anyway, you get my point. FOXHOUND personnel were selected for exceptional abilities, nation of origin be damned, ditto US Army limitations on sponsership of foreign nationals vis a vis citizenship. Prior to 2005, anyway, dunno how they do things now. ::::Thanks for the codec location! ::::~ Orca* :Ah ok, so while FOXHOUND is associated with the Army, it may still do its own thing, and may not be THE specific group known as "Special Forces." Going back to the original issue, I believe the games capitalize "Special Forces" almost without exception, so that may have led to the confusion. We've thus changed Raiden's career title in the infobox to lower case. --Bluerock (talk) 10:48, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Ocelot referred to the unit as 'Special Operations FOX-HOUND' (MGS1; 1998) as well. The text capitalized the words, making it seem an official title, but, honestly, I'm thinking that any title beyond just 'FOXHOUND' is an unofficial designation. Campbell called it 'Hi-tech Special Forces Unit FOX-HOUND'. The logo says 'SPECIAL FORCE GROUP'. I dunno. 'FOXHOUND', as a standalone name seems to cover the bases. And no, I really don't think it was ever connected to anything like the 'Tier' units within the US Army. I think it was always its own entity, simply hidden within the US Army's infrastructure. ::So yes, I think lower-case is appropriate for the prefix of 'special forces' in this case. It's generic, but very accurate. While more than likely apart of an Infantry unit, there's just nothing that I can see that connects Raiden to ever being within the 'Green Berets'. But he was a soldier, at the very least, in the US Army, and certainly received training enough to qualifiy as an operator in any unit that could call itself a special forces unit. ::Thanks for indulging me, by the way. ::~ Orca* Height? Somebody wrote Raiden's height as being "5'10"(MGS2: Sons of Liberty) and 6'2" (MGS4: Guns of the Patriots and Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance)" and they left no official source confirming it. Can somebody confirm that? (just trying to help you guys out because I have never found the source confirming that) ArchiHunter90 (talk) 13:00, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Ripper name" The page says "His skills with a bladed weapon, as well as his cruelty in dispatching enemies with them, was another reason for his "Ripper" nickname.", but there is no reference. When was that mentioned? :It was on some promotional materials for Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance Weedle McHairybug (talk) 16:26, June 26, 2014 (UTC) What should the consensus be on Raiden's hair color? Is it blond, silver, white, platinum blond? Ayaan.abdullah.98 keeps edit warring over the hair color, first calling it silver, white, then platinum blond, then silver again. It doesn't help that he doesn't provide a reason for the various changes. http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Raiden?diff=263555&oldid=263554 http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Raiden?diff=next&oldid=263491 http://metalgear.wikia.com/wiki/Raiden?diff=263555&oldid=263554 :How about just "blond"? That would cover everything, without being too specific (platinum, ashen, silver, etc.). --Bluerock (talk) 17:45, January 31, 2018 (UTC)